Connor Belforma
Connor Belforma is the younger Twin Brother to P.J. Belforma, he is the secondary Main Character in the fanfic Series The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian Chronicles, and is the Main Character of The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian Chronicles: A Brother's Will ''and ''The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian Chronicles: Innocent Sin. Connor is an instrumental character in the series, often being called to duty to protect Hyrule when his brother dissapears, but there is a darker secret surrounding Connor. Personality Connor's tempurament is akin to that of a street urchin as well as his personality being a tad too bold. He has a sharp tongue and is a bit too brash and is very confident. Despite that he has a strong sense of loyalty and justice and will do anything to protect his friends. He is especially fond of his brother P.J. and is very protective of him, part of which is that they are bound by the wish that Alphonse had protected his twin during the Great War. Connor does seem to have a dislike for people he does not know, and often than not shut them out and does not talk to them. Appearence Connor has pale green hair, gray eyes, and fair skin. He wears a standard Hylian military green jacket, with light green and blue on the lapel and cuffs, over a long sleeved white shirt. He sports a large black belt with red straps under it on his waiste as well as blue bands on both his upper arm. He wears red fingerless gloves and his swords are kept on his back waist. He wears light blue pants that are tucked into his boots. He bears a military green cap on his head, as oppossed to P.J.'s blue hat. In The Second Saga, Connor's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Connor appears to be more slimmer than his twin brother P.J., and more Shorter and seems to think his height is a Problem. History Before the start of the series, Connor and Jessie met Zelda and Lucas, they all became friends and made a friendship pact at the Moonlight Bridge, but after P,J. didn't come home the day of the Moonlight Bridge battle. Connor grew worried and after finding out that Jessie just survived he was outraged about what happened and even joined the knights with P.J., but quit along with them after. The events of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles ~The First Strike~ After the Battle of the Moonlight Bridge, Connor joined the Knights of Hyrule with his cousins and his friends, he was placed in the same dorm with the rest of the newly formed 86th Training Squad, later after their training they were put under the command of Commander Niren Fedrock and they were tasked to protect the town of Sczhitonia, later he is present during the bar fight caused by P.J. and Yukino Mayuzumi and dragged Lucas Amano, Zelda, Alvin and himself in the fight. Sometime after he is left with the rest of the 86th Squad after Niren left with one of the other members of the squad, when Lambert is possessed by a monster Alvin was almost killed until P.J. pushed him out of the way and took the brunt of the attack for his cousin, P.J. and Alvin later end up killing Lambert and the former felt guilty for the rest of the mission and decided to take care of Lambert's son, Brown, after the fight the squad enter the old Hyrule Castle and their entrance caused the death of Niren, where he, P.J. and Alvin tired to pull the commander out of the trap but failed by a few inches. Later he is seen laying the Knights of Hyrule flag on the coffin at the funeral service for the commander along with the rest of the Squad, when P.J. remembers the symbol on the Steam Engine that killed Niren, Alvin mentions that the symbol belongs to Garstia a member of the Steam Worker's Union, after the party that consists of Connor, P.J., Alvin, Zelda, and Lucas confront Garstia about the trap he tries to kill the group but Alvin throws P.J. a Combustion Engine Shard and Niren's Arrowcell Orb which allowed him to deal the finishing blow to Garstia. After the events of the Seven Blades War, Connor is seen leaving with the group as they all vow to meet each other for one more adventure. Before the events of the series, both Connor and P.J. departed from their home after they both almost assassinated by a fellow family member who wanted their child to become the head of the Belforma family. Present -To be added- Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved While Connor himself dosen't appear in person that much, he is seen by the protagonist, Patrick Kluff more than once as he syncronizes with P.J. Belforma and his memories often carry over to Patrick when using the Mirror Sword, Connor himself is one of the ones who contacts Patrck Kluff to give him the Spiritra: Devil's Bane, he also fights the party along with his brother in the Midnight Colosieum. Fighting Style Connor fights in a style almost reminiscent of traditional swordsmen such as Alphonse Belforma and Lucas Belforma, possesing many of the classic melee artes that have existed since the earliest games of the series, modified to provide aerial capabilities. Connor focuses on speed and combos, allowing him to keep enemies staggered for a longer period of time while he attacks, while other characters like P.J. are capable of more damage per hit. He also posseses Wind-elemental Artes, which incorporates a few traditionally Lightning-elemental Artes into his repetoire. Relationships *P.J. Belforma: P.J. and Connor share a strong bond that somewhat more than "family and friends" because of their ancestor's wish. Connor and Zelda enjoy teasing him, but as the story progresses on Connor begins to care and become more protective of him. He can be very much of a tsundere around P.J. where in various romantic situations he can becaome flusted. Albeit that happening there are times when he will make advances towrds P.J. though this normally ends in awkward situations as they both are brothers. *'Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear: '''Connor and Zelda often clash because of there similar brash and outgoing personalities. They are opposites in many way though. They are, however, able to find common ground often. He thinks her laugh and cooking is digusting and vice-versa. *The Belforma Family: The relationship with most of Connor's family cannot have been well, as some of his cousins were jealous of his skills and tried to poison him and Jessie and the constaint assassination attempts. It is because of that that both twins left their home. He does, however, share a family-like bond with the one of the family's butler, Sebastian. Quotes *''Peej... for real... damn it one day your gonna get yourself killed!" ''(Connor on P.J.'s hard-headed personality) *"For once... just do what your told and go back home!" (Connor replying to P.J.'s comment on their cousin) *"Wind from the north, south, east and west... gather here and cut my foes to peices!!! This is it!!! Atlas Gale! (Connor's first Mystic Arte Quote) *"I always had Respect for my older cousin... at least he does not fight over the title of Family Head..." (Connor talking about their cousin) *"''Hey don't get in our way..." (End Battle Quote) *"''Farewell Asshole..." ''(Rare Battle Quote from A Brother's Will) Gallery 322px-Spada Belforma01.jpg|Connor's Status image from The First Saga Hazama (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Connor's status image from The Second Saga Hazama (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Connor's status image from Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies Hazama (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Connor's skit Image from The Second Saga Hazama (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Connor's annoyed skit image from the Second Saga Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Connor's awakening with his shard of Death Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Connor's battle sprite Yūki Terumi (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Connor's awakening sprite after he was defeated by Jessie 71XfhkT HOL. SL1500 .jpg|Connor in The First Saga Trivia *P.J. has said that Connor's original hair colour was black, but when P.J. knocked a vial of Panacea Bottle on Connor's head it turned his hair permanently green. *There is also a Connor in Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved, but that Connor is more diffrent than Connor is in Hyrulian Chronicles. **But the Connor is Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved is a Canon Character from the Series Tegami Bachi and is more large than Connor from Hyrulian Chronicles. *Connor's Full name is 'Connor Two-Bit Belforma' *Connor is based off of Spada Belforma from Tales of Innocence, even Spada plays a part later on in the story as a small cameo. *Connor's Arcana is the Moon Arcana Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles